Nada Pra Mim
by Daphne P
Summary: Uma briga, Shuichi volta para casa dos pais e Yuki vai ter que engolir o orgulho para mostrar que ele realmente... Se importa.


**NA: Gravitation não me pertence.**

**A música "Nada pra mim" pertence a cantora Ana Carolina.**

* * *

_**Eu, não vim aqui pra entender**_

A porta do escritório bateu com força, mas o homem não se abalou com o barulho estridente que ela causou, mantendo os seus olhos dourados presos na tela do computador como se nada do que tinha acontecido a pouco o afetasse. Afinal, ele estava certo, sempre estava certo, e aquele moleque tinha que entender que ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que perder tempo com ele. Por isso, como sempre, quando ele começou a aborrecê-lo demais o colocou para fora de casa.

Soltou a fumaça de nicotina por entre os lábios finos e voltou o seu olhar janela afora. O tempo parecia estar fechando sobre os céus de Tóquio. Será que o idiota ao menos tinha levado um guarda chuva? Não que se importasse, não é mesmo? Apenas que um Shuichi resfriado era mais irritante que um com saúde perfeita. Deu de ombros. Realmente não lhe interessava isso. O cantor era crescido o suficiente para saber se cuidar. Os olhos retornaram a tela do computador e os dedos voltaram a digitar mais linhas do novo livro.

_**Ou explicar**_

A chuva caía com força das nuvens carregadas e esse cenário seguiu-se pela madrugada inteira. Eiri esticou-se sobre o sofá de couro negro, fumando o seu décimo cigarro da noite. A madrugada estava passando com lentos tiques e taques do relógio e o idiota ainda não tinha voltado. Mirou o telefone, cogitando a hipótese de ligar para números familiares, mas não daria esse gosto a Shuichi. Além do mais, ele não se importava onde o vocalista do Bad Luck tinha se enfiado, não é mesmo? Ele não se importava.

Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro sobre o braço do sofá e em poucos segundos outro canudo estava em sua boca. Ele realmente não se importava… Mas onde afinal estava aquele idiota?

_**Nem pedir nada pra mim**_

_**Não quero nada pra mim**_

Seus dedos aproximaram-se hesitantes do telefone, mas recuaram com a mesma velocidade que chegaram perto do aparelho. Já foram quarenta e oito horas. Aquele imbecil nunca tinha ficado fora de casa por tanto tempo, exceto naquela vez…

Resoluto catou o telefone e digitou o número de seu rival. Com certeza Nakano arrancaria a sua cabeça fora pela extensão, mas estava disposto a se arriscar. E, além do mais, ele não se importava, apenas queria ter certeza que o moleque não tinha se matado ou coisa parecida. Não queria ninguém batendo na sua porta mais tarde lhe lançando acusações.

Depois de dois toques a voz do guitarrista do Bad Luck soou um pouco rouca do outro lado da linha.

-Nakano. – disse com o seu usual tom frio.

-Yuki. – só em saber quem era a pessoa o incomodando parecia ter tirado Hiroshi de qualquer estado de torpor em que ele estava.

-Onde está aquele imbecil? – perguntou com pouco caso e a linha ficou em silêncio por longos e torturantes minutos. Ele não se importava só estava… curioso.

-Ele não contou? – era impressão sua ou a voz de Nakano parecia conter um leve tom de contentamento?

-Me contou o quê? – perguntou Eiri com desagrado.

-Ele voltou para a casa dos pais. Agora eu quero ver o que você vai fazer para tirá-lo de lá. Creio que uma letra de música não será o suficiente, não é mesmo? – soltou uma risada de apreciação e desligou o telefone na cara do escritor, que ficou encarando o aparelho por alguns segundos antes de acender outro cigarro. Tinha voltado para a casa dos pais, hum? Bem, isso era problema dele então. Porque ele não se importava.

_**Eu, vim pelo que sei**_

_**E pelo que sei**_

Ele não se importava. Repetiu para si pela enésima vez. Porém, se não se importava o que estava fazendo em frente à porta da casa dos Shindou? Acendeu um cigarro e ficou encarando a madeira da porta. Depois de minutos de indecisão, resolveu tocar logo aquela maldita campainha e resolver todo esse problema.

Repassou o que iria dizer mentalmente. Iria mandar esse idiota tirar as tralhas dele da sua casa, já que ele finalmente foi embora. Sim, era isso o que estava fazendo ali. Inspirou profundamente quando a porta abriu-se e uma garota o olhou de cima a baixo, com uma expressão confusa.

-Sim? – perguntou Maiko, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir-se de rir. Não podia realmente acreditar que Yuki Eiri estava na porta da sua casa e, com certeza, para falar com Shuichi. Pelo visto ele se importava.

-Hunf! – foi tudo o que o escritor respondeu e a garota abriu mais a porta, cedendo passagem a ele.

-Ele está no quarto. Segunda porta a esquerda. – Eiri nada disse e apenas passou pela garota, subindo as escadas e seguindo as indicações dela. Parou em frente à porta do quarto, que tinha uma plaqueta com o nome "Shuichi" presa na madeira e um enorme aviso de papel com o rabisco: "afaste-se". Respirou profundamente e bateu. Só queria que o moleque tirasse as tranqueiras dele da sua casa, porque ele, Yuki, não se importava.

_**Você gosta de mim**_

_**É por isso que eu vim**_

A porta abriu-se vagarosamente como se a cena estivesse passando em frente aos seus olhos dourados em câmera lenta. Uma cabeça de fios rosados apareceu no batente, seguida por grandes olhos azuis que miraram o homem a sua frente com espanto. E, diferente da velocidade com que a porta se abriu, ela se fechou com um estalo no rosto de Yuki. O escritor soltou um baixo grunhido entre os dentes e bateu com mais força na madeira escura.

-Abra essa porta idiota! – ordenou e novamente a porta abriu-se vagarosamente, com um Shuichi chocado aparecendo por detrás dela. Ele não poderia crer no que os seus olhos estavam vendo. Era realmente Yuki na sua frente, em carne, osso e cigarro. Não estava alucinando ou coisa parecida. O homem realmente estava ali mas… por quê? Pensava que ele não se importava.

-Yuki? É realmente você? – perguntou ainda chocado e o loiro soltou um resmungo por entre os dentes. Até onde poderia ir o nível de idiotice de uma pessoa?

-Não! Você está alucinando. – respondeu ácido e Shuichi piscou os grandes olhos azulados, torcendo logo depois o nariz arrebitado. É, com esse "bom" humor usual, era ele mesmo.

_**Eu não quero cantar**_

_**Pra ninguém a canção**_

_**Que eu fiz pra você**_

-Por que você está aqui Yuki? – perguntou incerto, abrindo um pouco mais a porta e dando um passo para o lado, o convidando claramente para entrar. O escritor pisou dentro do quarto e os seus olhos dourados rapidamente começaram a vasculhar o lugar que por todos os cantos gritava a personalidade de Shuichi. Eram alguns vídeos do Nittle Grasper espalhados sobre uma estante, um teclado conectado a um velho computador. Um velho caderno escolar com vários desenhos e riscos na capa. Era a cama desarrumada a um canto e as roupas espalhadas. Tudo nesse quarto era a mesma zona familiar que existia em seu apartamento há um ano. Um ano, ponderou. Como ele aturou aquela tempestade tropical rosada por um ano?

-Yuki? – a voz melodiosa do cantor o fez sair de suas avaliações e voltar o seu olhar severo para o rapaz mais novo que, instintivamente, recuou vários passos até bater com o joelho no pé da cama e cair sentado com um baque abafado sobre o colchão.

-Eiri. – disse seco e Shuichi piscou os olhos confuso.

-O quê?

-Você me atormenta há um ano com a sua voz irritante gritando Yuki pra lá, Yuki pra cá. – explicou, dando uma tragada em seu cigarro. –Acho que está na hora de me chamar de Eiri. – disse calmamente e o jovem cantor sentiu seu coração parar. O chamava de Yuki porque achava que era isso que o escritor queria: manter uma certa formalidade no relacionamento deles. Chamá-lo de Eiri denotaria uma intimidade que, apesar do tempo que passou, parecia que eles não tinham. Ou será que tinham?

_**Que eu guardei pra você**_

_**Pra você não esquecer**_

_**Que eu tenho um coração**_

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta... Eiri. O que você está fazendo aqui? – mais uma vez Yuki deu uma olhada ao redor do quarto até finalmente encarar o rapaz de cabelos rosados sentado na cama.

-Estou sem inspiração, apenas isso. – deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado do garoto no colchão macio. Shuichi entendeu menos ainda. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Estava sem inspiração? O que isso significava? Que ele não sabia o que fazer com o livro que tinha começado a escrever?

–Para escrever uma música e pedir mais favores ao Tohma. Por isso resolvi vir aqui pessoalmente para... – pausou um pouco, olhando ao redor do quarto a procura de alguma coisa, até que viu uma lata de refrigerante sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama. A pegou, a sacudindo um pouco e vendo que o líquido estava quente e pela metade. Jogou o cigarro usado dentro da lata e exalou longamente a nicotina que ainda restava em seus pulmões. -... pedir que você volte para casa. – com isso, Shuichi congelou.

_**Que é seu**_

-Por quê? – conseguiu balbuciar diante do choque que recebeu com a declaração de Eiri.

-Porque... – passou uma mão pelos cabelos loiros e fixou seus olhos dourados nos azuis do cantor. -... porque eu _me importo_. – disse com a voz quase sumida e Shuichi pela segunda vez sentiu o seu coração parar. Não era muito, mas com certeza era o mais perto que ele conseguiria de uma declaração de amor. Sorriu, segurando no colarinho da camisa do escritor e o puxando para mais perto do seu rosto.

-Eu também te amo Eiri. – sussurrou antes de beijá-lo com paixão e suavidade.

-Então... Volte para casa. – pediu o loiro e Shuichi deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, o vendo erguer-se da sua cama e estender a mão para si, a recebendo e se deixando levantar do colchão, encolhendo-se sob o braço protetor sobre os seus ombros.

_**Tudo mais que eu tenho**_

_**Tenho tempo de sobra**_

-Ah... Shuichi. – Eiri chamou quando eles estavam em frente ao carro do escritor, retirando algo de seu bolso e entregando ao rapaz. Shuichi abriu a pequena caixa de veludo, sorrindo ao ver a corrente de ouro branco, com um pingente que era uma nota musical, que estava dentro da caixa. –Feliz aniversário. – declarou e abriu a porta do carro para ele, a fechando assim que o cantor entrou.

É, não tinha sido tão ruim assim e agora Yuki tinha que admitir que sim, ele se importava.

_**Tive você na mão**_

_**E agora**_

_**Tenho só essa canção**_


End file.
